Iceland
2P! Iceland is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". He is one of the Nordics with a defining personality and somewhat defining appearance within the fandom. His most commonly-used human name is Egil Steilsson, despite this not being an actual Icelandic name. 'Egill' would be more authentic. Erikur is also used, less commonly. Appearance He is physically similar to his counterpart. He often has blonde, purple undertoned hair, but is sometimes portrayed with very dark hair. His eyes are red, but sometimes depicted as blue. He usually wears a red coat, black shirt and skinny jeans. He is drawn casually wearing a beige sweater with red designs. He has dark brown boots that tie up to his knees, and an eyepatch from Loki tearing out his eye. He has a hollow, bruised blemish where his eye used to be. Egill has pale white skin, and freckles. His appearance is up for debate. (see: Controversy) Personality He is cheerful and optimistic, but also a bit arrogant. He likes to be friendly with people, and refuses to be a downer. He can be goofy, silly and either very naive or very clueless. It is also said he can be very creepy, but he doesn’t mean it. He often is calling Loki (2P Norway) Big Brother, and says that it's his way to show how much he loves and cares about them. He is very happy that he is Loki's younger Brother often he shows this in the form of constant praise. He also speaks well and enjoys a more civilized life. He has an odd obsession with chocolate, unlike his counterpart who likes licorice. He was alluded to have Borderline Personality Disorder, although this was never confirmed, he shows many symptoms of the disorder from mood swings, idealization and self-harm. He was confirmed to have depression, anxiety and complex PTSD. Pets There are a few Nations who have Pets, Animal Companions, or Mythical/Folklore companions. Often, these are not transferred as a Player 2. But there are a few interpretations in the fandom, which do use these Companions. *2P Mr. Puffin, unlike his counterpart, is more gentlemanly. He does not curse, and speaks in a rich high class manner. He may be wearing a top hat and a monocle. He has a thick English accent according to others, sometimes it's heavy Icelandic. Other interpretations include that of a sweet schoolgirl. He stutters and frequently calls people "senpai" and says "uwaaa!!!" almost like a verbal tick. Common 2P! Traits It is common for '2P's to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original nations, or '1P's as they are known. However, because the original nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. He is often referred as a yandere due to an obsession with a certain country and would willing to anything for them, even if he has to kill his close ones.Category:Male Category:Countries Category:Europe